If I Get to Tell You
by Janewayfan4life
Summary: Tom Paris and Kathryn Janeway are out in the Delta Flyer surveying a new area of space when a Kazon ship fires on them...The flyer is almost destroyed but they get to a place to hide... Kathryn is critically injured in the fight and may not make it back to Voyager... Will Commander Chakotay get to Speak to Kathryn of the feelings he has for her... Read on to find out..


A/N: I don't own any of the Characters Paramount does... but I just thought id play around with them for a while

If I Get to Tell You

By: Janewayfan4life

"How?" Janeway questioned as Tom Paris attempted to maneuver the Delta Flyer away from the firing kazon ships.

"I don't know Captain." Tom Pairs yelled over the red alert klaxon.

As Kathryn ran over toward the Tactical Console the Delta Flyer takes a direct hit to its aft. Kathryn goes flying into the storage section of the flyer, while Tom braced himself. The warp engines were destroyed and they had no hope of getting back to Voyager before they were killed.

"CAPTAIN." Tom yelled through the blackness of the shuttle trying to get an answer from her to know that she was alright, but she never gave a response. His fear grew with every second as he keep trying to get the warp engines to run and yelling for Kathryn to talk to him and receiving no answer back from her.

Finally giving up hope that the warp engines will come back and with the Kazon still firing Paris manages to find an class J nebula and fires a torpedo into the Kazon ships weak spot initiating an warp core breach and destroying the Kazon ship. Tom steers the ship into the nebula and hopes that they can hide there long enough for him to help Kathryn and for Voyager to find them before the Kazon come for round two.

Tom ran the storage section of the shuttle to find Kathryn laying in an awkward position across some storage containers. Tom Ran immediately over to her to see that she was unconscious and there was blood everywhere. "Kathryn." Tom yelled at the top of his lungs trying to make her hear him.

"You have to wake up Kathryn" he yelled.

He ran back to the front of the shuttle and grabbed the emergency med-kit. He also sent an distress call to Voyager including their currant coordinates, then he ran back to the storage section to work on treating Kathryn.

He got back to Kathryn's side. She was still laying painfully across the storage containers, because he was afraid to move her without knowing the extent of her injuries. He pulled out the medical tricorder and ran it slowly over Kathryn. He gasped as he saw the extent of her injuries. She had 2 shattered vertebra, 2 fractured vertebra, several broken ribs, an punctured lung,massive head injuries, and massive internal bleeding. He couldn't risk moving her from the containers until he had healed her back somehow.

He pulled out an osteo-generator and ran it very slowly up and down her spine trying his best to set the bones correctly. When he was finished doing what he can to regenerate back vertebra he checked with the tricorder again and realized that the bones are not completely aligned, but he felt more confortable lifting her off of the containers and placing her on her back to treat the rest of her injuries. Tom got back to work and regenerated her ribs back into their proper places. Then he realized that he couldn't do anything else for her without being in voyagers sickbay, so he filled an hypospray with a strong stimulant to attempt to wake her. He injects the hypospray into her neck and her eyes start fluttering but she doesn't fully wake.

The last thing that Kathryn Janeway remembered was running towards the tactical consul. Now out of nowhere she thinks her whole body is on the deck but shes not 100% sure, because she can't feel anything past her chest. The intense pain in her head brings her out of the darkness and she wakes up not understanding what is going on.

"Where am I" Kathryn said through the cloudiness in her head.

Tom leaned over her. "Captain we are still on the delta flyer. don't try to move just keep talking, I'm going to try to hail Chakotay."

"ok...Tom...report." she said before a huge coughing spell came over her.

Tom activated the communications array and hailed Voyager. "Delta Flyer to Voyager do you read me."

Back on Voyager Chakotay begins to worry about what is taking so long for the Captain and Tom to come back from the survey mission. "They were supposed to be back an hour ago, they might be in trouble." Chakotay said as he paced the bridge worried because if Kathryn was hurt he'd never forgive himself for letting her go on the survey.

"Commander, I' sure they are fine. I know the Captain well enough to know she may have found something interesting and went to investigate." Tuvok said in his normal Vulcan way.

"You're right Tuvok, she would do that. But why do I have a horrifying bad instinct that something horrible has happened." Chakotay stated right back.

"Commander, you're just anxious. I'm sure everything is o..." That's all Tuvok got out before an distress call with an federation signature came through the comm.

"Voyager... this is the Delta Flyer... Need immediate assistance... The Captain's hurt... we've took major damage... hiding in an nebula... Coordinates imbedded in transmission... MayDay...

A sudden fear crept up in Chakotay now he knew that his 6th sense he has when it comes to Kathryn was right he feared for the worst. Chakotay runs to the helm and looks over his shoulder at Harry Kim. "Do you have those coordinates Ensign!?"

"yes sir!" Ensign Kim answered as he transferred the coordinates to the helm. "we are going after them, everyone hold on." Chakotay said as he brought the ship sharply about starboard to go find the Delta Flyer. While he's at it he is hoping it is not too late to save the only woman he truly ever fell for in his life.

Tom went back to the Storage section to be with Kathryn. He scaned her again and not enjoying what he sees he covers the pain he feels with a smile.

"Did... you... get... a hold... of ...Voyager" Kathryn spoke as loud as she could witch was barely a whisper.

"No Captain, I didn't they are too far out of our range. We have to keep hope that they pick up the distress call." Tom said fighting to keep the smile on his face.

"Knowing... Chak... otay... they...will find... us. "she stated as another coughing spell attacks her.

"Yes Captain" She holds her hand out to stop him before he gone any farther. "How bad ...off am ...I... Tom."

He looked as sympathetically as he could. "Look Kathryn it's not looking good if Voyager don't find us soon."


End file.
